<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Love by Kissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922399">It's All Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa'>Kissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Felching, Insecure Jace Wayland, M/M, Top Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally PWP, what happens after the sex happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Regarding what Jace does to Alec here, comedian Jimmy Carr said "it's like fucking someone in their arse and then going 'I take that back!' "</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck!” Jace pressed out, his hands squeezing Alec’s hips hard enough to bruise, his nails digging in and breaking the skin. “You are fucking… heaven.” He added, panting. “So tight and hot.”<br/><br/>His lips kissed the nape of Alec's neck, moving to one of his shoulders and leaving a soft kiss there, before going to the point where neck met shoulder and biting down hard, sucking until he felt the taste of metal on his tongue and Alec’s head fell back onto Jace’s shoulder.<br/><br/>Jace’s hands busied themselves lightly caressing the sweaty skin on Alec’s taut belly before they guided Alec’s arms up and around Jace’s neck.<br/><br/>Alec tasted his own blood on his parabatai’s lips when he turned his head and moaned, wordlessly begging for a kiss, which Jace gave right away.<br/><br/>His back was arched and his whole front felt on fire, especially when Jace’s hands found his nipples and pinched them painfully, rolling them until they were hard and over-sensitive. The slightest teasing touch sent white hot pleasure up his spine and through his entire body, making his spent cock twitch.</p><p>“What was that, three? Four?” Jace asked. “Want to go another round? I’ll rune you.”<br/><br/>“I don’t think I can. I need some water and a nap before I can even move from here.” Alec said honestly, falling face first into the pillows, once Jace pulled out. He had been kneeling on the bed for their last coupling, and Jace had entered him from behind.<br/><br/>He was not used to sex being such an athletic activity, but he figured that’s what he got for being with Jace. He had thought sex was a lot less engaging, that it would involve a lot less use of muscles and more lying down, and that it would stop after everyone came once. From what he’d read, he had gotten the impression coming at all was the big feat. However, Jace seemed to be able to go on forever, or at least way past Alec’s endurance.<br/><br/>But it was a good kind of exhaustion. Alec felt loved and desired, something he had never dared to hope he would be, and the many endorphins in his bloodstream made him feel limitless and floating like a cloud.<br/><br/>Jace brought him his favourite snack in bed, cheese cubes with crackers, and a peach Capri Sun.<br/><br/>When he reached for the first cube of cheese, he felt the bed dip behind him and Jace’s lips kissed the symmetrical dimples at the base of his back. Next, Jace’s hands cupped his ass cheeks and parted them. He heard Jace gasp behind him.<br/><br/>“Your poor little hole. I may have been too harsh on you, and it.” Jace commented, watching the reddened and swollen muscle glistening with his come.<br/><br/>“It was worth it. I loved every second of it.” Alec gave back, closing his eyes briefly, savouring a bite of his snack and sighing.<br/><br/>He had thought, because Jace had never been with another man, that he would be hurried in bed or conventional. How wrong he had been.<br/><br/>Jace, as it turned out, had a filthy mind and a sadistic streak. Just a small one, that allowed him to think of new ways to use and torment Alec in the best of ways. He could spend hours edging him, until Alec heard himself beg like a man desperate for his life, until tears shone in his eyes and his voice shook. Which also meant that Jace’s praise went a long, long way in sparking the deepest pleasure in his needy parabatai, who lived to hear Jace purr “you’re so good for me, Alec” in his ear.<br/><br/>Right now though, Alec felt Jace’s cool breath on his entrance and he looked behind him worriedly.<br/><br/>“Please… I’m really done. I can’t…”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to do anything. Just… please let me?” It was Jace’s turn to plead.<br/><br/>Just lie there and take it? Alec could do that. He wanted to, for Jace, if there was a sliver of pleasure to be found in his totally spent state.<br/><br/>He had to put down the cheese though, and bury his face in the pillow he was hugging when he felt Jace’s full lips, warm and wet, against his burning entrance.<br/><br/>Alec cursed, muffled by the pillow, feeling a full body blush taking over him.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, careful fingers slipped inside him from either side, holding him open, but not more than it was comfortable in his current state. The tip of Jace’s tongue slithered inside him and-<br/><br/>Alec <em>broke.</em> </p><p>His mind was nothing but a black screen for long moments, and his body could only lay there and feel Jace take back what he had given earlier. The sucking, slurping sounds were undoing him further and he bit into his forearm to stop himself from keening - not in pain, but from the sheer overwhelm. His spent cock tried to twitch back to life, but he was genuinely, fully exhausted. Yes, they could have used runes, but Alec had noticed he couldn’t keep up with Jace’s hunger for him. Had they used runes, it would have just lasted longer, without being less draining for Alec.<br/><br/>Right now, Jace had three fingers inside him, and Alec thought distantly that he was so fucked out he couldn’t even tell unless Jace moved them. Every time the fingers dragged over his inner wall, towards his opening, they massaged his prostate, the repetitive and constant pressure and movement pushing Alec into a boneless trance, where he felt increasingly softer and like he was floating.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Jace. What the-” was all Alec managed to get out before another orgasm crept up on him, making him shake from his entire body and feel like everything on him was a sex organ, from the roots of his hair to the parts of his toes that rested onto the sheets.<br/><br/>He hadn’t even gotten hard, yet he was coming, and instead of it being a spike and an abrupt fall to reality, it was many, many hills, some higher, some lower, but all of them intense enough to erase his mind and to have him shaking like a little leaf in the wind.<br/><br/>At some point he blacked out. </p><p>Jace withdrew, taking a moment to collect himself. He had come so hard; Alec was really a dream made flesh, letting him try all the things he had not even dared to voice to other partners. But then again, none of them had been Alec.<br/><br/>He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and waited until he was able to stand to go to the bathroom and get a damp towel, cleaning first Alec, then himself. He brushed his teeth, then joined Alec in bed again, to be able to hold him and kiss him back to his senses.</p><p>“There you are. Welcome back.” He said with a smile, seeing Alec stir back to consciousness.<br/><br/>“I think you may have broken me. For real.” Alec said, pulling himself up on the bed so he could sit with his back against the headboard.<br/><br/>“I didn’t want to, I’m sorry. I was hoping you’d like it.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I did, and how! But you need to give me some time to catch up. I’m still new to all this.” <br/><br/>“I will, I promise. Though I’ll admit in the back of my mind, a little voice did think I need to leave a lasting impression on you. So you don’t regret choosing me over the High Warlock. He slept with everyone in the art history book, I’m sure he must have promised you some freaky shit.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, he did. But I couldn’t care less. I would have still chosen you, even if all you wanted to do was hold hands and spar shirtless, like before. You’re not my sex toy, Jace. You’re my parabatai, my one true love in this life. That means everything to me, and you do too.” </p><p>With those words, he opened his arms, motioning for Jace to come settle against him. Once Jace was draped along his left side, he kissed the crown of his head gently and wrapped him in his arms.<br/><br/>“Get some sleep, tomorrow we have a day off and I want to wake up early to make the most of it.” Alec said, switching off the light.<br/><br/>A bit later, he slipped out from under the covers to brush his teeth and get ready for bed too, before returning.<br/><br/>Jace sleepily mumbled something and pulled him close even in his sleep, continuing his slumber with his head on Alec’s chest.<br/><br/>Alec lay awake for a bit longer, savouring the feeling of being loved completely. It wasn’t something he had ever felt before Jace, and when he thought of Jace’s past and how many things had been taken from him, he marveled again at his parabatai’s capacity to give and to love.<br/><br/>(the end)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it'll be hard to leave comments on this, but if you read and enjoyed it, I think it's only fair. It would make me really really happy. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>